warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hakdo
Can't find an old talk that you swear have seen here somewhen? Try here. War Metal Units Noticed that you removed the ranges in damage. I presume these were obtained experimentally originally, and they seem to mesh quite nicely with 50%-150% of the damage in the XML, so I'd guess a function is applied. Not actually playing the game I can't be sure, but I'd say removing the ranges would be premature.--Ryo Sangnoir 15:01, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Ah, yes, was too mindless when reading through the XMLs and transplanting info from XMLs to Wiki pages about WMunits. Will fix that soon. Hakdo 15:51, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion: Moving The Manual Sections On Raid Pages I've put a suggestion here. I also think this should apply to other pages once there are a few reasonable decks (without warbond-only cards) posted on a page with simulated win rates of 90% or above. Looking for feedback on this suggestion. Slivicon 02:52, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Mission Pages Would you be able to clarify for me why there is a pattern of mission 10 info on Tyrant Missions#Arctis, another page for Mission 10 with info and then also yet another Tyrant_Arctis#Mission_10, then a page for the mission 10 enemy deck by itself, then a strategy page, then a grinding page, etc. being built for all the missions? Are any being removed or something? Seems to be many elements being repeated over and over, what's the plan? Slivicon 03:19, November 8, 2011 (UTC) The plan is to centralize EVERY piece of Mission-related info into only one page per mission. So, other pages will only extract info from the needed mission pages. That way when we need to refresh info, we only need to fix at one place. The portal page for Tyrant Missions, for example, will eventually need only to use a DPL to display all those clutter, just look at source code for Evade Card List for the DPL. Hakdo 03:25, November 8, 2011 (UTC) OK, so I gather, then, that there's no point in the recent edits I did to the main mission page links and related pages, because once you're done whatever it is that you need to do, any edits like that would not have been necessary...? Slivicon 04:20, November 8, 2011 (UTC) That is correct. Those necessary info will be placed to individual mission pages and DPL will take care of data transferral. Hakdo 04:23, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm glad I asked before I wasted more of my time. Is it normal for people like me to not have a clue what's going on around here, or am I missing the page where all of these master plans are described so that people might know how to contribute edits that don't end up being totally useless? Slivicon 05:04, November 8, 2011 (UTC) No page is missing, I'm sure. I just don't feel like putting my plan to the public so... obviously. As for people not knowing what is going on... that only applies to spontaneously appearing ones. I believe it's quite possible to tell from edits alone what is going on. But if that confusion happened to co-regulars... I don't know how it happened. Hakdo 13:21, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, I have to disagree there. I'm on here regularly and this conversation has obviously shown that I do not know what's going on, even though I watch the activity very closely. What I'm going to do now to avoid wasting my own time is create a forum leave a note on your page here and some other people's talk pages where that people like yourself can ask for help (if you want help) with whatever you're working on, by posting to my talk page with a specific explanation of what you would like me to help with. Otherwise, I really don't have enough time to "guess" that what I'm contributing is actually useful and would much spend my time on other external projects where I can be absolutely certain that 100% of my time is well spent. Slivicon 15:34, November 8, 2011 (UTC) If You Would Like Assistance With Anything I'm posting this message just to let you know that I'd prefer to stop guessing at what edits are a useful contribution to people's ongoing projects. So, if you are looking for assistance with something, please post to my talk page with an explanation of exactly what kind of assistance you are looking for. Otherwise, I plan to take a step back and probably just correct obvious errors that I come across and perhaps update images where needed. Slivicon 15:41, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Grinding With regards to your template, when the text "better choices out there" appears, would it be possible instead to dynamically provide a link to "the best choice out there"? Slivicon 18:52, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Actually... those on Grinding pages ain't one template... They're just a header filled with several templates. (But I think the uni-format-tedness among those pages so far deserves a template.) As for the "linking to the best choice"... Maybe instead offer the next in the line for the better ratio. For example, the Grind page for M66 will link to M79 (2.579 vs 2.5) for the XP, M83 (14.063 vs 13.364) for the Gold. Hakdo 13:00, November 12, 2011 (UTC) No worries, I know you're busy. Whatever you think will work, I just think that if it is possible, having a link to something of value instead of just "better choices out there" would probably be more helpful to the User and less of a dead end, if you know what I mean. Thanks. Slivicon 18:05, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Mission 33 grinding most people start grinding after they finish missions.Xenon2016 18:59, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Actually, that page IS NOT A GRINDING PAGE. It'a page where people come to seek help beating the mission. Because of this, they can't have access to cards that are obtained far later than the mission such as Fortifier, Poseidon, Shapeshifter, and Overwhelming Swarm. Simply put, if a page has "TyrantMissionStrategy" in it, ALWAYS ASSUME MINIMUM CARD POOL. As in, only Mission rewards from up to and excluding said mission are allowed. For 33, 1 Rare or two in total from Standard and Enclave would be ideal deck. Hakdo 19:05, November 15, 2011 (UTC)